Digimon Genesis Part I: The Darkness of Cherubimon
by luitcsh
Summary: When digimon begin attacking the city, six digidestined are chosen to stand against DarkCherubimon. Will they succeed and save the human and digital world from turmoil?
1. Prologue

"Wake up…wake up…" A voice murmured to the girl who fell down into the depths of darkness, her long brown hair matched her reddish brown eyes. Her exotic kimono was decorated with many colors. Suddenly her eyes flashed open. The sun burned down upon the girl as she laid on the beaches of Japan. Sitting up she looked around. The sound of electricity caught her off guard. A bright light shone down as a brown and pink striped digiegg landed on the beach with a pink and white digivice to follow.

The girl stood up, brushing herself off, she bent down, picking up the digivice and digiegg. "Wha…?" She said staring down at the digiegg which began to shake violently. Suddenly, it hatched into a small brown digimon. Its eyes closed tight but finally opened. "Co?" The small digimon asked, looking up with bright eyes. "Uhhh…" The girl said staring at it. "Co! Co!!!" It cheered rubbing its face into the girl's kimono.

The first digidestined had been born.


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting

"Tasuke-kun! Tasuke-kuuuuuuuun!" A voice chimed. A red haired girl not to much younger then the black and red spiky haired heroine came running. Her skirt and tight shirt and Lolita boots made her look skimpy at first. "Tasuke-kun! C'mon! We're gonna be late!!!" She said panting. Tasuke looked down with his brown eyes, slapping his book shut. His attire was simple; black shirt, shoes, and a jacket. "Yeah yeah…" He said as he walked past her. "You're really getting good at being late Renee…" He smirked.

"Whats that supposed to mean?!" She yelled after him. Suddenly the ground began to shake. A large beast emerged from the center of the city. Its large drill made it stand out, it looked like a giant mole. Drimogemon had arrived. Following the impact, people began to panic. "Move it!" A voice yelled as a girl wearing a exotic kimono pushed past. She held out a digivice at the lopmon that emerged from her kimono. "Lopmon digivolve to…!" The lopmon yelled. "…Wendigomon!" The large brown beast swung around, landing. Taking hold of Drimogemon, the two began to battle it out.

A large light shone followed down as a red and black digiegg emerged with a pink and red digiegg. A green digivice and red digivice followed. The girl looked back in shock. "So the two have emerged…" She said as Wendigomon continued to battle. "W-Whats going on?!!" Renee exclaimed. The digieggs began to shake violently. From the red and black digiegg, a jyarimon appeared in Tasuke's arms while a nyokimon emerged in Renee's. "No time for questions!" She said as the fresh digimon pushed past, letting out Bubble Blow at Drimogemon. Wendigomon finished off the digimon with Howling Destroyer. She held the two digimon in her large paws. Turning she set them in their tamer's arms while reverting to Lopmon form. "W-What are these?!" Tasuke asked in shock.

"Those _things _are digimon. That one is Jyarimon. And that one is Nyokimon." The girl said folding her arms. "My names Miyuki Otoyoshi. Just call me Miyu. This is Lopmon." She said motioning at the rabbit-like digimon who had her arms tucked behind her back. "You two are the digidestined of courage and love." She said pointing to the crest tags that hung from their necks. "Those things there are digivice." She said pointing to the red and green digivice. "You two…hold a heavy burden. If you want to find out more, come with me." She said turning around, she hung her pink and white digivice around her neck before moving forward down the destroyed street with lopmon following.

Tasuke's eyes narrowed but he followed, putting his digivice and crest away while holding Jyarimon. Renee mimicked Tasuke, following close behind. But it seemed someone else was watching, on top of a building stood a silouhette of a spiky haired boy. A flaming humanoid lion-like digimon stood beside him.

What new danger does this person hold for the three digidestined?


	3. Chapter 2: Firamon vs Wendigomon

The sun peered over the horizon line and shone down upon the small cabin situated at the corner of the large island where the digidestined live. The eyes of Miyu opened carefully. Pushing back her long brown hair, she slipped on one of her exotic looking kimonos. Moving to the door in her bedroom, she was trailed by the brown rabbit-like digimon with pink stripes and large three horns on her head. "Lopmon…" Miyu said looking down. "Are you sure they are the digicrest of love and courage?" She asked as Lopmon nodded solemnly. "I'm positive, as you are the digicrest of friendship." She said as Miyu frowned a bit but nodded, opening the door and heading into the living room.

Tasuke and Renee sat quietly, each holding their digimon. Miyu sat down in the chair in front of them. "I'm sure you guys have a lot of questions…" She said as Renee looked up. "Of course we do, do you think we understand what the hells goin' on here?!" She snapped with narrowed eyes. Miyu sighed. Lopmon came out from behind the chair. "Can you guys quiet down? The babies are sleeping…" She said pointing to Jyarimon and Nyokimon who were asleep in their tamer's arms. Renee stopped from saying another comment when Nyokimon began to purr gently.

Miyu's eyes softened. "Well, for one, you two are part of the ten digidestined. I am the crest of friendship. You, Tasuke-kun, are the crest of courage, respectfully you have a dragon-type digimon. You, Renee-chan, are the crest of love, respectfully you have a bird-type digimon. Eventually, Jyarimon will digivolve into Gigimon, and Nyokimon will digivolve into Yokomon. When, I do not know." Suddenly, Jyarimon's eyes snapped open. He began to growl viciously. Outside a red haired figure approached with a flaming rookie digimon beside him.

Miyu stood up, eyes narrowed. "Stay here." She said heading outside with Lopmon following. The figure walking towards the cabin was that of a young boy, he had spiky red hair with black sunglasses on, he sported a black shirt with black pants and sneakers and a jacket. He stared emotionlessly at her, as did his small red lion-like partner with flames coming out. The boy finally stopped, staring at her. The digicrest of Prudence hung around his neck as well as a red digivice. Miyu stared for a moment. "What is it you want…?" She asked, not really wanting to fight one of the digidestined.

"…I've come to prove that only one digicrest digidestined is needed." He said pulling out his digivice. "Are you ready, Coronamon?" He asked as the lion-like rookie stepped forward. "Yes, Kouen-sama." He said as he took off towards Lopmon. Kouen held out the digivice at Coronamon, "Coronamon digivolve to…!" "…Firamon!" A large flaming cat digimon flew forward, with a triumphant roar, he landed. Miyu held out her digivice, sighing. "Sorry lopmon, we have no choice." She said as Lopmon nodded, taking off. Miyu held out the digivice at Lopmon as the rookie began to digivolve. "Lopmon digivolve to…!" "…Wendigomon!" The large brown beast digimon landed with a thump.

From the cabin, Tasuke, Renee, Jyarimon, and Nyokimon watched.

Firamon vs. Wendigomon, who will win?


	4. Chapter 3: A New Ally?

The two digimon stood facing one another, in silence. Behind Wendigomon, stood Miyu who was staring at Kouen, studying him and his Firamon. "Go." Kouen said in a sharp voice. "Yes, Kouen-sama." The lion-like digimon burst forward but was met with full force by Wendigomon's strong limbs. Wendigomon grunted a bit as she took hold of Firamon, throwing him to the side. "Howling Destroyer!" She yelled as a beam of dark light shot out at Firamon, piercing him slightly, but he managed to get up just in time and dodge it. "Tch…" Miyu said as she watched Firamon move over to Kouen.

"What should I do, Kouen-sama?" Firamon questioned his tamer, glancing down with his golden eyes. Kouen folded his arms. "Pin Wendigomon and then hit her with full force." He said eyes narrowed. Firamon took off at Wendigomon. The meadow was soon full of attacks. The battle raged on for hours. Miyu had taken shelter from the large blasts occurring. Kouen to, had taken cover. The digimon began to wear out. Both landed, panting. Firamon's legs were shaking terribly. "Your digimon isn't gonna last long if you keep this up!" Miyu yelled. "Shut up little girl, like you know anything, just look at your Wendigomon!" Kouen said gritting his teeth.

Miyu looked over to Wendigomon who was on her knees, her fists supporting her. Miyu ran over quickly, grabbing hold of the digimon's dark brown fur. "Are you alright?!" She asked in alarm. Wendigomon looked down with coal black eyes. "I'm fine, more importantly, are you alright?" She asked in a deep voice. Miyu nodded. "I-Its alright, just rest." She said as Wendigomon began to degenerate into Lopmon. Lopmon landed in Miyu's lap. "Di…Did I do okay?" Lopmon asked with a small smile, staring with coal black eyes. Miyu looked down, nodding with a smile.

Kouen snorted as Firamon began to degenerate. "Forgive me, Kouen-sama. I did not mean to fail you." He said as Kouen simply laid a hand on the digimon's bowed head. "Your lucky he didn't digivolve to mega." Kouen yelled as Miyu looked over sharply. "Watch your tongue. Just look at your Coronamon, he's in no condition to even move. Bring him inside." She said picking up Lopmon in her arms. Kouen hesitated but he knew that if he pushed Coronamon anymore, the digimon would surely die. He picked up the exhausted rookie and carried him inside to where Tasuke and Renee were waiting.

Is Kouen really one to be trusted?


	5. Chapter 4: Explosion!

Kouen sat silently, holding Coronamon, he received stares from the new tamers and their digimon. Miyu came back holding a cup of tea. She offered it to Kouen who took it lightly. Miyu sat down, staring at the new tamers. "Well…there's four of us now, when we will meet the others I don't know." She said pulling out her digivice. "My crest…" Kouen began, this caused the tamers to turn their gaze to Kouen. "…is prudence." He said pulling out a red crest with a swirl engraving with a line through it.

Tasuke stared at the crest. "So…when will our digimon---" He was cut off by a explosion outside. The walls shattered, collapsing onto the tamers. By the next few minutes, Jyarimon bounced around, searching for his tamer. "Ari! Ari!" He cried. Tasuke was laying beneath some wood. The wood shifted as he pushed up. "Damn that hurt." He said gritting his teeth. "Renee? Miyu-chan? Kouen-san?!" He asked looking around. Lopmon's brown and pink body laid in a heep beneath some flaming wood.

Tasuke stood up shakily and made his way over to Lopmon, picking her up. "Oi! Are you alright?!" He asked. Lopmon's coal black eyes opened. "Where's…miyu-chan…?" She asked slowly looking to her right. Renee could be seen huddling against Nyokimon, a serious burn on her arm. Tasuke ran over to her. "Oi! Renee! You alright?!" He asked. He looked at the wound. It was deep, but not bleeding. Nyokimon was shivering.

"Ari! Ari!" Jyarimon called. Kouen was sitting up on his knees next to Coronamon who was still weak from fighting Wendigomon. In front of him laid Miyu. From the shadows, a large figure stood on its large fists. A snicker sounded. "Keep this as a warning foolish tamers." The voice was deep and menacing. Kouen turned his head, eyes narrowed. Tasuke helped Renee up while Lopmon slowly moved onto his shoulder. Jyarimon lept onto Coronamon's head, snarling at the large digimon.

"Foolish digimon…why do you side with the humans? You know your efforts to protect this stupid race are meaningless." The voice snarled. "Their not!" A voice said as Jyarimon and Nyokimon began to digivolve. Jyarimon took on the form of a four legged dinosaur-like creature with a fluffy tail and pointy ears, he had digivolved to Gigimon. Nyokimon began to sprout a small flower on her head while her colors shifted to pink and blue, she had digivolved to Yokomon. "Humans can be our friends. Its evil digimon like you that try to take that away from us." Gigimon said in a squeaky voice.

"Gigimon's right! You don't know anything!" Lopmon said as she ran in front of her tamer, arms out stretched, defending the unconscious thirteen year old. The digimon began to roar with laughter. "Big words for such small fries. Your not even worth my time. Redveedramon!" The voice boomed. The ground shook as a large white and red dinosaur-like digimon appeared, a loud roar sounded.

With the enemy now out in and open and the tamers weak from the explosion, how will they survive?


	6. Chapter 5: Redveedramon! Hot Battle!

Miyu's eyes flew open, she sat up silently. "Don't strain yourself." Kouen said helping her sit up. Lopmon's eyes were narrowed, she was to weak to digivolve but what choice did she have? Gigimon and Yokomon couldn't take on this digimon by themselves and Coronamon was out cold. Redveedramon slowly inched forward, one step at a time. Out of options, Lopmon prepared to attack. "Little Blizzard!" She shouted, twirling around, ice shot out at Redveedramon, he simply closed his eyes. Lopmon landed, stumbling, she finally fell forward, to weak to even stand.

"Luna Claw!" A voice yelled, a small four eared miko-rabbit priestess like digimon slashed at Redveedramon's muzzle, causing the digimon to roar in surprise. The small rookie landed, eyes narrowed. A purple haired girl wearing a Japanese middle school outfit came running towards them. Her lavender eyes were stunning. "Kouen-oniichan!" She yelled. "Are you alright?!" She asked as she looked to the others. "Don't worry, Lunamon and I will handle this. Ready Luna?!" She yelled, holding out a white digivice with purple markings. "Yeah!" Lunamon said leaping up. A light shone upon the digimon.

"Lunamon digivolve to…!" "…Lekismon!" A large rabbit burst forward, boxing gloves covered her hands, a armor plate laid over her face, her fur was a light pink, her large hind legs landed, more armor covered her body. "Go for it, Lekismon!" The girl cheered. Lekismon charged forward, having speed on her side. "Moon Night Boooooooomb!" She yelled, bombs of darkness cascaded down, pounding into Redveedramon, causing him to roar and fall back. "Tear Arrow!" Lekismon yelled, she lept into the air, she made a bow shape, blue light shone from the movements she made. Suddenly, arrows of blue water began to cascade down, reverting Redveedramon into a red and white digiegg.

Lekismon landed, degenerating to Lunamon form. Lunamon lept into the air, floating over to Coronamon. "Oi! You alright?" Lunamon asked. Coronamon stood up shakily. "I think so." He said shaking his head lightly. "We should get them out of here." Kouen said as he picked up the unconscious Renee bridalstyle. Yokomon lept onto his shoulder as he headed down the hill, away from the destroyed house. Tasuke came over and picked up Miyu bridalstyle. Gigimon lept onto his shoulder as he followed Kouen. The girl picked up Lopmon and followed the boys with Coronamon and Lunamon trailing behind.

With the battle against Redveedramon won, what new evil does this enemy present for the digidestined?


	7. Chapter 6: Recovery

Miyu's eyes slowly opened. She was laying next to Lopmon who was cuddled underneath her arm. Miyu pulled the rabbit close. Light peered in from the room outside the half-open door. A disturbance nearby made Miyu turn her reddish brown eyes over to see Renee laying with Yokomon asleep. Suddenly the door opened. Miyu sat up, she had bandages over her chest and over her head. Lopmon looked no better with more bandages over her ears. Tasuke stepped in with Gigimon in his arms.

Miyu stared at Gigimon with wide eyes, "So Jyarimon digivolved into Gigimon?" She asked. Tasuke gave a silent nod, he pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat down. "I've decided to call him Ari, because his name is to hard for me to remember." Tasuke said laughing nervously. Miyu gave him a sarcastic look, "Lazy bum." She said with a soft smile. "I can walk around a little, can't I?" Miyu asked. Tasuke nodded. He let Gigimon onto Miyu's bed, helping up the injured girl into the living room.

The purple haired girl was sitting on the couch, holding Lunamon in her arms. Miyu looked to Tasuke with a questioning look. "This is Artemis-chan. She's Kouen-kun's twin." Tasuke explained. "Ah." Miyu said sitting down. "So…what now?" Artemis asked. Kouen let his eyes fall on Miyu from his position in the corner. "Well…we're really not safe anywhere. If that digimon keeps sending his minions after us, we'll have no choice but to keep fleeing. For now I think its best if we get a move on when Renee wakes up. I know a safe place where we can stay." Kouen murmured.

Miyu nodded. "So its settled then, we head out to Kouen's place and try to find out more info on what's going on exactly." Miyu said as all three nodded.

Around noon the next day, Renee was up and about with Yokomon bouncing behind. Tasuke always kept a eye on her. Gigimon soon came out, tail wagging. "Lets go go go go!" He cheered. Tasuke grinned. "Yup!" He said picking up Gigimon. "Alright…" Kouen said coming out. Firamon stood nearby, a large balloon hitched to him. "Everyone in." Kouen said climbing onto Firamon. Tasuke helped Renee in while she held onto the two in-training digimon. Miyu came out holding the injured Lopmon. Miyu was helped in behind Renee, both sat down in the basket, staying very still.

Artemis came out of the house, locking the door lightly. Lekismon was behind her. "Alright. Tasuke-kun, your coming with me." She said as she nodded to her partner who got down on all fours, hitching up to a sleigh-like thing. Tasuke rose a brow but got in after Artemis. Firamon took to the skies, flying forward. Lekismon suddenly bolted off. "WHOOOOOAAAA!" Tasuke yelled as they raced through the woods.

With Renee and Miyu now healed, what is this place Kouen speaks of?


	8. Chapter 7: Friends

The mansion was large, red in color with black wooden roofs. A fountain sat in the middle of the garden that stood out front the mansion. Firamon landed out in the courtyard. Kouen slid off and helped the two girls out with the digimon. Gigimon and Yokomon took off, running around and chasing one another. Miyu turned her head to see Lekismon skid to a halt with a rather sick-in-the-face looking Tasuke and a calm Artemis.

Miyu and Renee giggled to themselves. Kouen smirked lightly. "Alright everyone, inside." He said as he headed up the stairs, opening the door into the mansion. All the tamers and digimon filed in. Suddenly, Gigimon's stomach growled. "Taaaaaaaaasuke! I'm hungry!" He whined. Tasuke scratched the back of his head, sighing. "Do you have anything?" He asked Kouen who was alright coming back with tons of food. He set it down. The digimon all piled over, stuffing their faces.

"Everyone take a seat." Artemis said as the three young tamers obeyed, sitting down. Artemis took her seat on the large red sofa while Kouen sat on the table. "Alright. This is Artemis and I's place. Our parents are usually gone on business trips so you guys are welcome to stay here." He said folding his arms. "What we know so far is that the digimon seems to be mao level---" "Mao?" Tasuke asked. Kouen paused. "A mao type is another word for mega-level digimon. They are the strongest stage of digivolution."

"Oh." Tasuke said blinking. "So…then what ARE the stages?" Renee asked. "Well…Theres Fresh, like Nyokimon and Jyarimon. Then theirs in-training like Gigimon and Yokomon. Then there's rookie like Lopmon. Then there's the champion level, like Firamon. Then there is ultimate level, like Crescemon---" "Who's Crescemon?" Renee asked. "She's Lunamon's ultimate form." "Oh." Renee said. The two new tamers stared blankly. "And then there's mega…" Kouen trailed off.

"For now we should try to collect info and rest up." Kouen said as all four nodded. "Artemis, you share your room with Miyu-chan and Renee-chan." He said standing up. Artemis didn't argue. "Alright girls, c'mon, you two probably want to freshen up." She said as she herded the two young girls up the stairs. Kouen and Tasuke were left alone. "So…" Tasuke said staring after Kouen as he picked up the food left behind by the digimon. "So what?" Kouen asked, looking back.

All the digimon filed over to the sofas, leaping onto them. Lunamon and Lopmon fell asleep with their heads on top of one another at the end while Coronamon kept Gigimon and Yokomon warm with his body heat. "What can you tell me…about that digimon that attacked us earlier…" Tasuke said standing up. Kouen paused. "…I think it might've been a beast type. Usually beast and dragon types are most aggressive." He murmured. "You know a lot about digimon." Tasuke said helping out Kouen by carrying the bowls into the kitchen.

Kouen smirked, "Coronamon took me to the digital world once. He taught me a lot. I think…I want to study digimon when I grow up, learn their ways of life and such." He said nodding. Tasuke laughed. "So should I start calling you Dr. Kagiyaki now?" He asked. The two boys laughed.

Not to far off in the woods, a evil presence watched…


	9. Chapter 8: Enter Raito: Boy of Shadows!

"Raito…" A dark voice said. Two crimson eyes watched the young boy approach. He wore a black cloak with a black cloth over his eyes. He knelt down in front of the large digimon sitting on the throne. "Yes, DarkCherubimon-sama?" He asked. "Raito, I have your next mission…" He said pausing when Cupimon joined his tamer. "Forgive my lateness." Cupimon said bowing his head. Darkcherubimon chuckled evilly, "You two are my loyal servants…of course I have room in my dark heart for forgiveness for missing a second…" He sneered.

"Now…as I was saying…I want you to keep a close eye on those digibrats and their pathetic digimon." DarkCherubimon said leaning his head down, he was a large black rabbit-like digimon with dark crimson eyes and large paws. Raito raised his head. "Yes, master." He said standing up. "Cupimon, lets go." He said as he turned and started off at a run with the small angel-like digimon bouncing behind.

Darkcherubimon smirked. "That boy…is so naïve…" He said as a small bat-like digimon landed on his shoulder. "Your darkfulness…I bring news of the digibrats…" Demidevimon sneered. "Tell me my pet…" Darkcherubimon said inclining one ear down as the small bat-like digimon told of what he had seen…

Raito moved through the woods in the human world with Cupimon fluttering behind. "Raito…are you sure its this way?" The digimon said in a chibi voice. "Yes. Now quit questioning me." He murmured as he lept into a tree, staring out at the mansion where the digidestined and their digimon were. "Tch…" He said as he sat down, staring onwards. Cupimon landed on his shoulder, eyes narrowed. "So…we wait…" He murmured.

Around noon, Coronamon's ears twitched. "Lunamon…" He said sitting up. "Yes…I've been sensing it for a while now too…" Lunamon murmured. "What is it?" Kouen asked. "Someone's watching us…" Coronamon said raising his head. "Ill go check it out. Come with me." Kouen said leading Coronamon outside. "What is it?" Gigimon asked. "Someone's here…" She said as suddenly, a explosion sounded. Kouen was sent flying through the window and onto the table with Coronamon behind.

Tasuke came running out. Another explosion sent him flying. "TASUKEEEEE!" Gigimon yelled. Gigimon began to glow, "Gigimon digivolve to…!" "…Guilmon!" The dinosaur rookie landed, he was solid red with black markings, his golden eyes shimmered. He spun around, snarling. "Pyro sphere!" He shouted as a beam of red light shot out from his mouth, bursting through the smoke. Artemis stood up quickly, gathering Yokomon and Lunamon. "Go upstairs!" She ordered the two digimon who obeyed. Artemis then moved over to her brother.

From the smoke came the form of Raito, and a small boy with six shining wings. Both stopped, staring at Guilmon and Tasuke. "My first real fight!" Guilmon smirked. Tasuke appeared, grinning. "Ready boy?!" He asked who nodded. "Keke…This should be fun…" The digimon beside Raito said. "Easy Lucemon, we'll have our fun soon enough…" Raito smirked, pulling out a white digivice with black markings.

Guilmon vs. Lucemon, who will win?!


	10. Chapter 9: Lucemon Attacks!

Smoke rolled from the destroyed wood around the two humans and their partners. Guilmon began to growl, his eyes took on a darker appearance as he took a step forward. "Alright boy, this is your first fight. Let's show 'em not to mess with us!" Tasuke said as Guilmon let out a mighty roar. He charged forward. "Lucemon." Raito said holding out his hand. The winged human digimon stepped forward. "Grand Cross!" Lucemon yelled, he rose into the air, a picture of the solar system appeared, bright beams of light shot down at Guilmon.

The dragon rookie lept out of the way just in time, standing up quickly, he growled. "Pyro Sphere!" He yelled, balls of red fire shot out at Lucemon, but Lucemon easily dodged them. A evil snicker sounded in his throat as he landed. "Pathetic digimon." He said eyes narrowed. The digivice of Tasuke began to shake rapidly as Guilmon's anger rose. A beam of red light shot at Guilmon. "Guilmon digivolve to…!" "…Growlmon!" The digimon presented himself with smoke rolling from his nostrils.

Growlmon landed, a roar sounding. "Oh, so the dragon has some tricks." Lucemon said hovering in midair. "Finish him." Raito said as Lucemon simply nodded. "Divine Feat!" A sword made out of light and a shield of light appeared in Lucemon's hand. Lucemon flew forward, slashing at Growlmon who tried to knock the angel digimon away with his tail but to no avail. Growlmon was sent onto his knees and reverted back to Guilmon form. Guilmon collapsed.

"Guilmon!" Tasuke said running over, he held the dragon rookie's head in his hands. "Hang in there buddy…" He said glaring up at Lucemon who was laughing. "Spiral Twister!" A voice shouted. A pink bird with a ankle bracelet raced forward, a spiral of green fire shot at Lucemon, sending him flying, knocking him off guard. The pink bird flew up when a beam of green light hit her. "Biyomon digivolve to…!" "…Birdramon!" She yelled. A bird of pure fire burst out from the light, screeching. The large bird beat her massive wings.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon flapped her wings as fire rained down on Lucemon but Lucemon dodged it. "Divine Feat!" Lucemon repeated his attack, sending Birdramon into Biyomon form. The pink bird landed. Renee came running out. "Biyomon!" She said picking up the digimon's head. "I'm sorry…Renee…I tried…" Biyomon said passing out. "He's to strong Tasuke!" Guilmon winced trying to sit up. "To strong for the likes of peasants like you." Lucemon sneered.

"Now that these two are quiet. Let's deal with the three inside. Lucemon!" Raito yelled as Lucemon flew inside. "NO!" Tasuke and Renee yelled. The mansion's upper level burst into flames. But from the flames, a large rabbit digimon burst forward. Landing with a thump, holding Miyu in her hands. Her fur was brown with pink and white markings. Her coal black eyes shimmering. Following her was a large rabbit armored digimon covered in lavender and silver, and a large flaming humanoid lion. "Antylamon!" The brown, pink, and white rabbit said. "Crescemon!" The armor rabbit shouted. "Flaremon!" The fire lion said.

What's this? The three ultimates of Lopmon, Coronamon, and Lunamon have been released! This battle is a sure win! Or is it…?


	11. Chapter 10: Ultimate Jambaree!

The three ultimates stood in a straight row, facing Lucemon. "Tch." He said hovering into the air. "Grand Cross!" He shouted, a image of the solar system appeared and meteors began to rain down upon the ultimate digimon. Antylamon dodged the attack by leaping up into the air. "Ashipatoravana!" Antylamon shouted. She began to spin rapidly, she knocked into Lucemon, sending him flying.

Lucemon landed in a tree, reverting back to Cupimon form. "Cupimon!" Raito yelled, he ran to the base of the tree, he lept up, grabbing his partner. "This isn't over!" He yelled as he disappeared. "Wait!" Tasuke yelled, gritting his teeth. "Coward!" He yelled. The three ultimate digimon reverted back to rookie. "Miyu! Miyu!" Lopmon said shaking the girl viciously. Miyu stirred awake. "Wha? What?!" She asked in alarm. "Are you alright?" Lopmon asked. "I think so…" Miyu said grabbing Lopmon and standing up shakily.

Kouen sighed. He looked back at the mansion. "Well…the house is destroyed…" He said with a frown. "What now?" Artemis asked her twin. "Well…we're really not safe anywhere…" Kouen said looking out at the forest. "If that guy returns, he could do some real damage not that were weak." He said looking to the injured Guilmon and Biyomon. "I know!" Miyu said waving her hand in the air. "We can head to the city!" She said as Kouen gave her a odd look. "But won't that just attract MORE attention?! What if anyone sees the digimon?!" He asked.

"Don't worry. I know a place where we'll be safe…for now at least." She said reassuringly. "You don't mean…" Lopmon said wide-eyed. "Yep!" Miyu said giving a peace sign. "My place!" She said as she started down the hill. Kouen sighed. "Guess we got no choice. Tasuke. Renee. C'mon." He said as he headed down the hill with Coronamon following behind. Artemis hesitated but followed her brother with Lunamon hovering behind her.

Tasuke sighed, he watched Guilmon degenerate into Gigimon, picking up his injured partner, he walked over to Renee, helping her and the degenerated Yokomon up. "Let's go…" He said as he followed behind slowly with his friend down the hill, towards the city.

With Kouen and Artemis' place destroyed, is there any place safe for the tamers?!


	12. Chapter 11: Home Is Where The Heart Is

Seagulls flew overhead. Miyu stepped down the stairs into the docks, her eyes looking around. "Ew! It smells awful!" Renee complained. "Tch. I've smelled worse." Kouen said smirking. Renee glared, gritting her teeth. "And what's THAT supposed to mean mister big shot?!" She asked. Kouen looked to her, the smirk still on his face, "That's for me to know and you to find out, missy." He said following Miyu. "Say that again! I dare you!" Renee said running towards him. Artemis stopped her. "Enough." She said looking to the two.

Tasuke sighed. Gigimon had digivolved into Guilmon once more and was walking alongside him. "Those two…fight to much…" Guilmon said in his accented voice. Tasuke nodded in agreement. "Alright! We're here!" Miyu said as she stood outside a warehouse. She pulled open the door. It was pitch black inside. "Uh…" All four tamers said at once. "C'mon! I know its not much but its perfectly safe!" She said as she walked into the darkness, she lept up, pulling on the lamp.

The warehouse was lit, a bed sat in the corner, kimonos lined the warehouse wall, a kitchen was set up and a television. "WHAT THE?!" All four tamers exclaimed. Miyu let Lopmon down, grinning. "Y'like?!" She asked. "Oh yeah!" Tasuke said pushing past the three jaw-dropped tamers. Guilmon burst in. "I smell…food!" He said bursting towards the kitchen, he flung open the refrigerator with his paws. Food lined the shelves. Grabbing whatever he could, he slammed the fridge door with his tail and marched off to a corner.

"Make yourselves at home!" Miyu said as the three tamers hesitantly stepped in. Kouen and Artemis sat down, their partners beside them. Renee joined Tasuke as the two played each other on the playstation in front of the television. Biyomon joined Guilmon, the two squabbling over food. Miyu sighed happily. "It hasn't been this lively in forever, right lopmon?" Miyu asked the rabbit rookie who nodded.

The night dragged on, and soon Tasuke, Renee, Artemis, and their partners were fast asleep. Kouen was still sitting on the old couch with Coronamon asleep next to him. Miyu sighed. "Aren't you gonna sleep?" She asked, prodding Kouen. "Nah. I'm fine." He said pulling off his black sunglasses and rubbing his temples. "So…how long have you lived here?" He asked. "…as long as I can remember." She said sitting down on the chair beside him. "So…where's your parents?" Kouen asked, brow raised.

"…I don't have any parents." Miyu said lowering her head, clenching her fists. Kouen was shocked to hear this, she was so young, out on her own, it struck him as odd that with nice kimonos that she wore, she would at least come from a wealthy family. "So…how did you afford all this?" He asked. "Why are you asking so many questions?" Miyu said raising her head, eyes narrowed. She stood up and marched past Kouen, disappearing towards her sleeping bag, she laid down. Lopmon stared, now perched on the chair.

Miyu closed her eyes, dreaming of the parents she never knew, she winced in her sleep, but, no one seemed to notice since everyone was asleep…

Miyu seems to be haunted by dark memories, but what are they?


	13. Chapter 12: Miyu's Memories Part I

Rain poured down onto the warehouse, which had become the base for the digi-tamers. Miyu laid awake, staring up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes lightly, a single tear fell down her cheek, she wiped it away with one hand, her heart felt heavy, like a burden she had been carrying had begun to weigh itself upon her once more. Slowly she drifted into a dreamscape…

_Begin Dreamscape_

_A smaller version of Miyu moved through the orphanage, dressed in a pink kimono with cherry blossoms upon it. "Suzuka-sensei!" She called in her cute little voice. Her brown hair was short and to her shoulders. A woman with long chestnut hair, wearing a simple shirt and pants came over. "Ah, Miyu-chan, you should be in bed, your cold will just get worse if you don't rest." The woman said, stroking Miyu's head. "But I came to see you…" Miyu said frowning. _

_The woman smiled. "Of course, come now, how about some milk and cookies?" She asked, standing up. "Yay!" Miyu said bouncing after the lady as she moved into the kitchen. A strange sound came from the down the hall. "Ah! One second Suzuka-sensei!" She called. Miyu ran down the hall and peered into the computer room. The computer was ticking strangely. Miyu moved towards it, touching the mouse. The ticking became more rapid and a egg burst from the computer screen and onto the floor._

_Miyu jumped back, hiding beneath the computer table. She stared at the egg as it began to roll gently before sticking straight up. Suddenly it began to shake, a bright light shone from it, a small green blob burst forward, a spiky tail following. "Zu! Zuuuu!" It called. Miyu fell back, staring at the creature. "Wha…?" She asked. The creature stared up at her with coal black eyes. "Zu!" Miyu's eyes grew big. "Your so cute!" She said picking up the creature, snuggling into it._

_Suzuka came in, "Miyu-chan? The plate of cookies dropped when she saw the small green blob. "Miyu-chan! Get away from that thing!" She said grabbing hold of Miyu, causing her to drop the Zerimon. "But its not gonna hurt me!" She whined. "I don't care! That creature is dangerous!" She said glaring at the Zerimon who stared up at her with wide eyes. _

_The next morning, Miyu tip-toed towards the room. She tried to open the door but found it locked in six places. Inside, the sounds of soft wailing could be heard. "Zu…" Miyu said getting on her knees and trying to peek her head beneath the door. Tears fell quietly, somehow, she could feel the fresh digimon's pain of being left alone. A scream sounded from the main room._

_Miyu's head shot up. A light flashed and blood could be seen spattering. "SUZUKA-SENSEI!" Miyu screamed. A vicious growling came from the hallway, a light flashed again. A large black three headed digimon, Ceburumon, crept forward, blood from his mouth. "EYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Miyu screamed. "Zerimon warp digivolve to!" "…Gargomon!" The wall was blast open as a large digimon with pants on, a large gatling gun, and a green colored face. "Stay away from her!" Gargomon growled. Miyu stared in horror as the two began to fight. "Run! Miyu!" Gargomon yelled as Miyu nodded, she took off down the hall, hiding herself in the closet, covering her ears, she shivered in fear…_

_END DREAMSCAPE_

"GARGOMON!" Miyu screamed sitting up, tears streamed down her face. Lopmon awoke with a start, "Miyu! Calm down!" Lopmon said grabbing hold of the shaking Miyu. The head of Kouen and Renee shot up. The lights came on. "Miyu-chan?!" Renee asked rushing over. Miyu burst into tears as she buried her face into Renee's shirt. "Miyu-chan…?" She asked.

What happened to the Gargomon that saved Miyu's life? Find out in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 13: Miyu's Memories Part II

Rain continued to pour down on the warehouse. The tamers sat, staring at Miyu who was shaking. "What happened, Miyu-chan?" Kouen asked. Miyu glared at him. "Like someone like you would care!" She snapped. "Oi! He didn't do anything!" Artemis shouted, defending her twin. Miyu shook her head furiously. Lopmon lept up onto the couch. "Miyu…" She began but Miyu gave her a cold look. "Its none of any of your's business."

The tamers sat in silence for a long time. "Miyu, I'm sorry but I gotta tell them." Lopmon said shaking her head, "We really need to get sleep…" Lopmon said as Miyu stood up, walking off quickly. "What is it, Lopmon?" Artemis asked. "Well…y'see…Miyu…she's had a encounter with digimon, when she was little. A digimon attacked and killed her foster mom. A digimon called Zerimon came from the computer, but no one knows what happened to the two digimon."

"Miyu-chan…" Renee said in shock. "So her parent was killed right before her eyes?! That's awful!" Tasuke said in shock. "The digimon she met was from the same family as us lopmons. A terriermon to be exact." Lopmon said sitting down. "What's sad about it is that that digimon should've been her partner…but they just disappeared." She murmured. "I know! I'll go and try to cheer her up!" Tasuke said simple-mindedly. Renee gave him a sarcastic look. "Idiot…"

Tasuke entered the room where Miyu was sitting, in a fetal position. "Miyu-chan?" He asked. "What do you want?" She snapped. Tasuke bent down, staring at her. "Lopmon…she told us about what happened." He said as he reached to lay a hand on her shoulder, but Miyu slapped his hand away. "I don't need yours or anyone's pity. I can handle myself." She said as she wiped her tears away, but tears just reformed in her eyes. "Are you sure about that?" Tasuke asked, a smile on his face. "Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on…so…if you ever need someone to talk too…I'm always here." Tasuke said as Miyu stared, her eyes began to glisten with tears, she fell into his arms, crying like a baby. Tasuke smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

From the distance, on top of another warehouse, the silouhetted figure of a small digimon and a cloaked figure stared.

Poor Miyu! But I wonder who the mystery person is?


	15. Chapter 14: Warehouse Battle!

The cloaked figure stood up, he slowly pulled down his hood, revealing white hair. "Raito…" The digimon next to him said, eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. "Don't question DarkCherubimon-sama's orders, Cupimon." He muttered. Cupimon cowered a bit. "Yes…" The two lept onto the ground, slowly making their way to the warehouse entrance…

Guilmon began to growl viciously, by this time, Miyu had calmed down and returned with Tasuke. "What is it boy?" Tasuke asked. Guilmon didn't answer, instead he charged forward through the door and out into the open. "You!" Tasuke said pointing at the boy, snarling, just like his partner. Tasuke ran forward to his partner's side. "Alright boy, lets finish this!" He said to Guilmon. "Yeah!" Tasuke pointed his digivice forward at Guilmon. "Guilmon digivolve to…!" "…Growlmon!" The digimon presented him with smoke rolling from his nostrils. A loud roar from the dragon followed.

"Oi…must we fight them again? I'm bored of this…" Cupimon said stretching. Raito held out his digivice at Cupimon. "Cupimon digivolve to…!" "…Lucemon!" The human boy stepped forward, his wings flapping slightly. He folded his arms, clearly annoyed. "Raito…can't I beat up the others?" He asked. "When you finish with this pest." He murmured. "Fine…Grand Cross!" Lucemon shouted, a image of the solar system appeared, lights appeared and raced towards Growlmon.

Growlmon swung around, hitting the lights away back at Lucemon who dodged them. The lights hit a warehouse nearby, causing it to explode into flames. "We won't fall for the same trick again!" Tasuke shouted as Growlmon let out a roar in agreement. "Tasuke! Don't do anything rash!" Renee shouted. "C'mon biyomon, we've got to help!" She said to the pink bird. "Right!" Renee pulled out her green and white digivice and shined it at Biyomon who was standing outside. "Biyomon digivolve to…!" "…Birdramon!" The large phoenix burst forward, letting out a screech.

"…Raito…" Lucemon said glaring at the two. He knew if the ultimate digimon came in, he would defiantly be in trouble, even if he was as strong as he was. "Time to take it up a notch." Raito said pointing his digivice at Lucemon. "Lucemon digivolve to…!" "Lucemon: Chaos Mode!" The humanoid digimon burst forward, long blonde hair flowing behind. He landed, his six wings beating. Growlmon snarled. "So what if you've got some tricks! We'll still beat you!" He shouted. Growlmon charged forward. "Pyro Blaster!" Large red balls of flames shot at Lucemon but the ultimate digimon dodged them. He kicked Growlmon in the side of the face, sending him flying into two warehouses.

"Growlmon!" Tasuke shouted, taking off to the large dragon digimon, laying there, the digimon's eyes opened, they were in fury mode. "Let us handle this." Kouen said to Renee who was about to have Birdramon attack. "Yeah right." "Birdramon!" Renee shouted. "Meteor Wing!" The phoenix shouted, she beat her wings, flames poured down upon Lucemon who simply waved his arm, causing them to blow into some more warehouses. Birdramon landed, her eyes narrowed. "Renee. What do I do now?" She asked. "Tch…"

"Lunamon!" Artemis shouted. She pulled out her digivice. Lunamon ran outside Miyu's warehouse. "Lunamon ultimate digivolve to…!" "…Crescemon!" The large rabbit warrior burst forward, landing beside Birdramon. "Need a hand?" She asked. "Thanks." Birdramon said as the two moved forward at mach speed towards Lucemon: Chaos Mode. In a fury of attacks, the warehouses around them went up in flames…

Wow! Big explosion there! I wonder what's gonna happen now?!


	16. Chapter 15: DarkCherubimon's Rage

Crescemon stood holding Lucemon: Chaos Mode's arms, who was struggling to get free. "Let go of me you damn rabbit!" "Birdramon! Now!" Crescemon said holding onto the digimon. "Meteor Wing!" The flames hit Lucemon head on, causing him to go flying into the water, and slowly come up as Cupimon. The two digimon stepped back, reverting to Lunamon and Biyomon form. "We make a pretty good team right?" Biyomon asked. Lunamon nodded, "Yeah!" "Great job you two!" Artemis said bending down to pet Lunamon and then Biyomon.

"Cupimon!" Raito said diving in after his partner, he grabbed the small rookie and pulled him out. "Oi! You idiot!" He said setting Cupimon down, standing up. "Why didn't you attack them?!" He asked. "Because…we don't have to fight them Raito…not anymore…all they want is to protect their tamers…isn't that what all digimon want…?" Cupimon asked. Raito stared, stunned at the digimon. "What brought this on? Your supposed to be loyal to Darkcherubimon-sama, and only him." He said turning away. "Your useless to me." He said opening a portal and disappearing into it.

Cupimon stared after his tamer, eyes narrowed. He slowly stood up, glancing back at the digimon with their tamers, he followed after, wincing. The portal closed silently. "Oi! Growlmon! Speak to me!" Tasuke said shaking the dragon digimon. "Can't…hold…on…" The digimon reverted back to rookie form. "To…hungry…" Guilmon said flipping onto his back. "Oi!" Tasuke said staring at Guilmon.

Biyomon and Renee laughed, "C'mon guilmon, we'll get you something!" Renee said waving. "Yay!" Guilmon lept up and charged past Tasuke into the warehouse. Miyu came running over, "Tasuke! Are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said sighing. His gaze drifted over to where he had seen Raito and Cupimon. 'Where did they go?' He thoughtto himself. "Tasuke! Did you hear me?!" Miyu asked. "Wh-What?!" He said looking down. "I _said_ that we're about to eat, are you coming?" Miyu asked. "Y-Yeah." He said following Miyu as she headed back inside.

Meanwhile, back at DarkCherubimon's castle…

"How did it go, Raito?" DarkCherubimon asked, leaning forward from his throne. "We lost…surprisingly…" "…you LOST?" DarkCherubimon boomed. "I gave you that digivice of darkness to help your partner digivolve and THIS is how you repay me?!" DarkCherubimon boomed. "Who's the one that saved your life? WHO?!" DarkCherubimon snarled. "You, master." Raito said kneeling in a quiet voice. Cupimon hid behind a pillar, staring with his red eyes. "Raito…"

DarkCherubimon leaned down, picking up Raito by the neck. "You stupid boy!" He said throwing Raito into the wall. Raito slowly slid down, landing in a heep. Raito slowly opened one eye. "You will perish!" The digimon said standing up, "Thousand Spears!" Multiple lightning bolts began to appear and headed straight for the boy. Before they could touch him though, Cupimon lept in front of the bolts, all piercing him. "I won't let you hurt Raito!" The digimon snarled. "Cupimon!" Raito shouted. The digimon was thrown back and reverted back to Puttimon form. "Pu…" The digimon said out of weakness. Raito gritted his teeth, picking up his digimon. "Thousand Spears!" DarkCherubimon shouted, sending them at Raito, but before they could touch him, Raito had created a portal and disappeared near the warehouses. Some of the bolts slipped through, piercing the warehouse nearby.

"Useless!" DarkCherubimon said sitting down in his throne. "Boltmon!" DarkCherubimon boomed. A large green humanoid digimon moved out of the shadows. "You called sire…?" The digimon said with a evil sneer. "You know what I ask of you, now go!" The digimon said raising his hand. "Yes, sire." And with that, Boltmon disappeared into the darkness.

Wow, talk about rage! I wonder what's gonna happen to Raito now?


	17. Chapter 16: Boltmon Attacks! Part I

Raito hesitated, he could hear the laughter from the tamers and their digimon inside. Rain began to pour down, smoke rose from the places where the attacks had hit the warehouses. He knew his puttimon wouldn't survive if he wasn't able to rest. He pushed open the warehouse door, he came face to face with a growling Guilmon. "YOU!" Tasuke said pointing.

"Wait!" Miyu said standing up. "Look…" She pointed to the digimon in his arms. "What happened…?" Miyu walked over to him. "Miyu-chan!" Artemis and Renee said together in surprise. "Even if he attacked us, his partner is hurt, we can't let this go on." She said as she helped Raito over to the couch. She took hold of Puttimon, staring at his injuries. Raito slowly removed the cloth around his eyes, revealing coal black eyes.

Raito explained to the tamers what had happened, and about DarkCherubimon. "So…that digimon that sent RedVeedramon after us…was DarkCherubimon?" Kouen asked. "Yes." Raito said nodding lightly. Miyu returned, carrying Puttimon covered in bandages. "I'm lucky I had some spare bandages laying around…" She said handing Puttimon to Raito who took hold of him. Suddenly, a phone began to ring. Guilmon snarled. "Its alright boy, its just a cellphone…" Tasuke said as Artemis disappeared for a minute.

Miyu turned her attention to Lopmon. "DarkCherubimon…my mega form…is cherubimon…" She said as Tasuke and Renee whipped their heads around. "WHAT?! SO YOU'RE THE EVIL DIGIMON!?" They both screamed. "No. Even though I'm also a lopmon, that doesn't mean were necessarily the same digimon." Lopmon said with half closed eyes. Artemis returned, a smile on her face. "I've got great news."

"A friend of mine, who's also a digimon tamer has agreed to help us out. His partner is a digimon called Cubmon." She said smiling. "Cubmon? Never heard've a digimon like that." Miyu said folding her arms. "Well of course not, his digimon was created from a digiegg, a special digiegg." Artemis said brow raised. "I…can take you to darkcherubimon…" Raito said standing up.

"_That wont be necessary…" _A chilling voice said. "Who's there?!" Miyu asked, looking around rapidly. "Ah…such young children and their pathetic digimon." Boltmon stepped from the shadows. "And it seems young master Raito has joined them." He sneered. "Boltmon…!" Raito said standing up, eyes narrowed. "Be careful, hes a mega digimon." Raito warned. "Yeah right, Guilmon can handle megas any day!" Tasuke held out his digivice. "Guilmon digivolve to…!" "…Growlmon!" Growlmon's head burst through the top of Miyu's roof.

"TASUKE YOU IDIOT!" Miyu screamed. "Ah…sorry…" Tasuke said grabbing hold of Growlmon's hand as the digimon lept out of the warehouse and onto the pavement nearby where Boltmon now was. Boltmon laughed. "A puny champion like YOU take on a mega like ME?" He asked. "You have spirit, therefore, I will go out against you!" He shouted. "Tomahawk Crunch!" Boltmon shouted. He swung his tomahawk around, sending it into Growlmon who caught it with his claws. Growlmon was slowly sent backwards but Growlmon managed to dig his claws into the ground. "That's the way boy! Now show 'em how we REALLY fight!" Tasuke said as the tomahawk was sent back at Boltmon. "PYRO…BLASTER!" A large ball of red flame appeared and went straight into Boltmon. "Did we do it?" Tasuke asked. "Not yet…" Growlmon said as he felt something grab hold of his tail. Growlmon was swung around and sent flying into the ocean. "TASUKE! GROWLMON!!!!" Renee, Biyomon, Miyu, and Lopmon screamed.

Wow talk about your chunking into the ocean! Will Growlmon and Tasuke survive, find out in the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 17: Boltmon Attacks! Part II

Tasuke's body slowly fell deeper into the ocean, the moon shone down upon him. _Wow…I can't believe this is how I'm really gonna die…_ Tasuke thought to himself. _Tasuke…TASUKE!!!_ A light burst from his digivice and into the depths. A large metal version of Growlmon burst from the water, holding Tasuke. "Tasuke-kun!" Miyu called. "Miyu-chan…?" Tasuke looked down to see Miyu waving at them, smiling. Tasuke looked up in shock to see Growlmon. "Tasuke…you alright?" The digimon asked. "Yeah…who are you…?" "My name…is Wargrowlmon." The ultimate said climbing out.

Tasuke was set down gently. Miyu ran over, helping him up. "Are you okay?" Miyu asked, holding his face in her hands. "Yeah. Thanks to WarGrowlmon." He said looking to the digimon. Tasuke stood up, soaking wet. He pushed Miyu behind him. Boltmon smirked. "So the pathetic toy managed to digivolve. Your still as pathetic." Boltmon murmured. WarGrowlmon let out a roar. "Alright boy, show 'em who's boss!" Tasuke shouted as WarGrowlmon charged forward. "Atomic Blaster!" Two cannons opened from his chest and two missles burst forward at Boltmon.

Boltmon laughed but Wargrowlmon charged into him, grabbing hold of him, he swung him around, forcing him into the ocean. "Atomic Blaster!" Wargrowlmon sent more missles into the water, a loud explosion beneath the waves caused a tidal wave to appear. "Oh crap…" Tasuke said as he grabbed hold of Miyu. "RUN!" He screamed. Soon, the warehouses were under water and so were the tamers. Firamon burst from the waves, carrying Kouen, Artemis, and Lunamon.

Birdramon appeared as well, she had Miyu, Lopmon, and Renee on her back. "Wheres Tasuke and WarGrowlmon?" Firamon asked, looking around. "TASUKE!" Renee and Miyu screamed. Suddenly, Wargrowlmon appeared out of the waves, carrying a coughing Tasuke. "Damn it boy, you could at least go easy on the blast." He said at Wargrowlmon who smirked. "Alright. Let's go!" Artemis said as everyone let out a agreeing sound, the three digimon flew forward, heading towards the city…

Wow! Talk about explosion! Now that Wargrowlmon's here, everything should be okay! …Right?


	19. Chapter 18: Entering the Digiworld!

"…are you sure this is the place?" Kouen asked his twin. The tamers and their digimon stood sorrounding a door, on the door, a wooden plate said in bold letters '**Micheals, Takuno**'. "Yep." Artemis said as she pounded on the door. The sound of clanging came from inside. The door opened, a messy brown haired boy stood there, wearing his t-shirt and jeans. "Takuno…" A lazy voice said as a small four legged cub appeared. "Well if it isn't Artemis!" The cat exclaimed.

"Ill be coming in now!" Artemis said stepping past Takuno as the tamers filed in. Renee and Miyu sat in a corner, holding their rookies. Tasuke and Kouen stood there, staring at the messy place with their rookies beside them. "Uh…nice place ya got here…" Tasuke said looking around. His eyes fell upon the computer, it was really the only thing that looked taken care of. "So…" Artemis said watching Takuno. "…what news have you of what's going on in the digital world?" She asked, blinking, she held Cubmon in her arms.

"Well…its really not looking to good. The digit---" "Whoa whoa whoa…there's a DIGITAL WORLD?" Tasuke asked in alarm. "But of course. Where do you think Guilmon came from?" Takuno asked, brow raised. "Well…" Tasuke looked at Guilmon, the thought hit him, where DID Guilmon come from? Tasuke sat down quietly, staring at Takuno. "As I was saying…its not looking to good. The digital world is slowly falling apart thanks to that oaf darkcherubimon." He said leaning up against his desk.

"So what do we do?" Renee asked, holding Biyomon in her arms. "What else? We go to the digital world and face DarkCherubimon head on!" Miyu said standing up. "Can you get a link to the digital world from your computer?" Artemis asked. "Of course." He smirked. He pulled out his chair and began to type rapidly away. About five minutes later, a square box appeared with a red square in the middle. "Its open!" He said standing up and stepping back. "I'll join you guys later." He said looking to them all. "Just point your digivice at the box." He said as they all nodded. Each of them grabbed their rookies and held out their digivice, pointing it at the box…

"Oof…OFOFOFOFO!" A voice said from beneath a sleeping Tasuke. Guilmon pushed up, sending the boy onto his stomach. "I told you to get off!" Guilmon said stroking his muzzle. He slowly moved forward, looking around. Tasuke slowly sat up, groaning. "Wow I feel si--- HELLO!" He said looking as some moosemon passed by, a herd of them. "Those are armored digimon." A voice said from behind Tasuke. Raito appeared, holding Cupimon.

Tasuke gritted his teeth. He didn't like Raito, not one bit. Tasuke stood up, arms folded. "The others are over yonder." Raito said leading the way. Guilmon looked to Tasuke, head tilted. "Tasuke…" He said as he began to follow Raito. Tasuke glared but followed. And sure enough, Renee and Miyu were sitting up, stunned, holding their stunned partner digimon.

Artemis and Kouen were talking amongst themselves while Lunamon and Coronamon surveyed the surroundings. "Well…we're here…the digital world." Kouen said turning around. He folded his arms, looking around. Renee looked up, she noticed some digimon flying overhead. The ground began to shake violently, a nisedrimogemon burst from the ground. Renee, Kouen, and their rookies were sent into the ground's depths.

Kouen grabbed hold of Renee, protecting her from the ground's fall. Artemis and Lunamon were sent in another direction. Tasuke, Miyu, and their rookies were sent flying into another direction while Raito and Cupimon were left there, holding on for dear life.

Wow! Talk about bad luck! Your first trip to the digiworld and you get separated! Find out what happens to the tamers in the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 19: Seperation! Part I

Raito gritted his teeth as he stared at the large nisedrimogemon. It snickered, staring at Cupimon. "I'm ready when you are Raito!" Raito held out his digivice at Cupimon, but instead of Cupimon digivolving, the digivice began to turn a light purple and white and Cupimon began to transform into a Dorumon. Steam rolled from Dorumon's nostrils. "Dorumon digivolve to…!" "…Dorugamon!" A large winged version of Dorumon burst forward.

"C-Cupimon…?!" Raito asked. "Its Dorugamon now. Cupimon is still me but I am me as well." Raito stared in confusion. "Alright you big mole!" Dorugamon said running forward, he beat his wings and took flight. "POWER METAL!" Metal orbs rained down upon NiseDrimogemon. The digimon froze and turned into a digiegg. Dorugamon landed, turning into dorumon. He walked forward, holding out his paw. "My names Dorumon, nice to meet you." He said tail wagging. Raito stared, unsure of what to make of this. "Y-Yeah…nice to meet you…So…where's…Cupimon?" Raito asked.

"Cupimon rest within me. Think of me as a replacement for right now." Dorumon grinned. "C'mon, we have to get moving. Your friends were sent flying in different directions. I suggest we look for---" He was cut off when a roar sounded. A large sabertoothed digimon with fluffy hair around his head appeared. Raito turned his head, "Takuno-san!" He said as Takuno landed. The digimon regenerated into Cubmon. "Figured you could use some help." He grinned. "Cubmon. Lets go." He said as the two tamers set off with their rookies in search of the other tamers…

A little ways a way in the forest, a purple haired girl screamed. Takuno and Raito turned their heads. "That sounds like Artemis." Cubmon said taking off. Lekismon was busy fighting off a Centarumon. "Lekismon!" Artemis shouted, she was up in a tree as the two champion digimon fought. "We need to help!" Cubmon shouted to Dorumon. The two boys held out their digivices. "Cubmon digivolve to…!" "…Sabermon!" "Dorumon digivolve to..." "…Dorugamon!" The two champion digimon ran forward, ramming into Centarumon.

Centarumon stumbled back. "Lekismon, are you alright?" Sabermon asked in a gruff voice. "Y-Yes." Lekismon said standing up. "Alright. Lets end this!" Dorugamon shouted, "Power Metal!" Metal balls flew at the centarumon. "Moon Night Bomb!" "Crimson Paw!" Red scratches appeared on Centarumon and bombs were sent flying. Centarumon roared and degenerated to a digiegg. The three digimon reverted to their rookie forms. "Whos this?" Artemis asked Raito. "This is Dorumon…somehow he came from cupimon…" He murmured. "Pleased to meet you!" He grinned.

The three tamers recovered from their injuries and set off, in search of the other four tamers, but little did they know, the tamers had been spread across the digital world…

Wow! Cupimon becoming Dorumon! Who would've expected that! But I wonder what happened to Kouen and Renee? Find out in the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 20: Seperation! Part II

Water leaked down from a opening in the wall. Renee slowly opened her eyes, a large gash crossed her arm which caused her to wince as she sat up, she clutched her arm, blood coming from the wound. Kouen laid beside her, he had received most of the gashes. A blush spread across her face, 'He saved me…?' She thought to herself. She crawled over to him. "Kouen…Kouen…!" She said trying to wake him, he managed to open one eye. "I'm glad your alright…Coronamon…and Biyomon…" His gaze shifted to the two rookies laying nearby.

Renee moved over to Biyomon, "Are you alright?" She asked Biyomon who had a minor scratch on her cheek. "I'm--- You arm!" Biyomon gasped sitting up. She stared at the wound with sad eyes. "If only I could digivolve to ultimate…I could've protected you…" Biyomon said head lowering. "Its not your fault…we need to treat the wounds first…" Renee said looking around.

Renee tore off some of her sleeve and wrapped it around her wound tightly to stop the bleeding. She moved over to Kouen and moved his head into her lap, she stared down at him, there was little she could do for him. She took some of the water and splashed it over the blood, luckily, the blood stopped shortly after. Biyomon sat up beside Coronamon who had hurt his eye but not anything to bad. Kouen's breathing became weak, probably because they were so far underground.

"We have to get out of here…" Renee said looking around. _'Ke ke ke ke…There is no escape little girl…_" A chilling voice said. A large white bird with red tipped feathers appeared, "Akatorimon…!" Biyomon said eyes narrowing. The bird laughed. "So a puny bird like you knows my name? I'm flattered. Yes, I am Akatorimon, and you are in MY home." He snarled. Renee scooted a bit. Kouen's eyes opened slightly. He could sense Renee was in danger. "I'll teach you to enter my home! Melting Aura!" Flames spread from his mouth and towards the tamers.

"RENEE!" A light burst from her digivice. A large digimon appeared, grabbing hold of the tamers, the digimon kicked away Akatorimon. "Biyomon…!" Renee said staring up at the digimon. The digimon shook her majestic head, "No. My name is Garudamon now." She said standing up. Garudamon let Renee onto her shoulder, holding Kouen and Coronamon, she lept from the ground and through the opening in which they came, landing on the earth outside, she let the tamer and rookie to the ground. "Garudamon…" Renee said hugging the digimon's neck.

Garudamon let a small smile cross her face. "I can protect you now, Renee. Nothing will ever hurt you again, not while I'm around." Garudamon said bending down. "Stay here." The digimon said to Coronamon who nodded. Garudamon bent down near some trees and grabbed some roots carefully, bring them back to Coronamon, she let the digimon heal his tamer. "Renee. We have to find the others. I fear this is only the beginning of our troubles." She said as Renee nodded. _'…Tasuke…Raito…Miyu…Artemis…We're coming…!' _ She thought to herself.

Once Kouen was alert, Garudamon picked up the rookie and tamer and lept into the sky, moving like a bullet, sometimes touching the ground, she flew off into the direction she had seen Miyu and Tasuke and their partners fly off…

Wow! Who knew Biyomon had that power in her! Now with Garudamon on their side, their sure to find their friends! But who knows, right?!


	22. Chapter 21: On The Road Again

Tasuke found himself beside Miyu. A blush crossed his face as he backed up. "Uh…" He said. Guilmon was unconscious nearby. "Guilmon…!" He stood up and ran towards his partner, bending down. "Speak to me boy, are you alright?" He asked. "Y-Yeah…" Guilmon said sitting up lightly. "Your up…" Lopmon said walking towards them. "…how are you up before any of us?" He asked. "Because I can actually land on my paws." She said walking away towards Miyu.

"What was that about?" Tasuke murmured towards Guilmon. Guilmon snickered. He looked to Tasuke, the way Tasuke looked at Miyu was quite obvious, he had a crush on her. As night came, no sign of their friends. Tasuke sat near the fire, staring into its flames. Guilmon had curled up and was asleep beside Lopmon. Miyu had awoke and gone back to sleep in less then five minutes before the fire was lit. Tasuke looked to Miyu, eyes narrowed. "You've suffered enough Miyu…I won't let you suffer anymore…"

As the night dragged on, two chilling blue eyes watched. A large air dragon with a skull on his face watched. He snickered. "DarkCherubimon-sama will be pleased…" The airdramon spoke in a chilling voice. He took off to the skies, flying towards the dark continent.

"TASUKEEEEEEEEEE!" A voice yelled. Garudamon could be seen coming on the horizon around dawn. Guilmon raised his head. "Its Renee and Kouen!" Guilmon said sitting up like a meerkat. He waved his paws. "Heeeeeeeeeeey!" Tasuke said also waving. Garudamon landed, she set down her tamer and her other passengers before degernating to Biyomon. "Wow, so you can digivolve to?" Guilmon asked. "Of course, you think ill be left behind?" She asked as the two digimon laughed.

Renee moved to Miyu's side. Miyu had a large scratch across her neck and some bruises over her body. "Why didn't you protect her…?!" Renee glared at Tasuke who stepped back, blinking. "O-Oi! I was sent flying too…!" He whined. "That doesn't matter, she's just a little girl…!" "…I am not a little girl, I'm 14 thanks…" Miyu responded, eyes narrowed. The four tamers sat around the fire, eating fish with their rookies when Guilmon began to growl. "We're surrounded…" He muttered. Suddenly, six airdramon appeared.

"Alright! Finally we get to fight!" Tasuke said grinning. He pulled out his digivice at his partner. The other three tamers followed suit. "Guilmon digivolve to…!" "…Growlmon!" Growlmon let out a roar as he landed from his digivolution. "Lopmon digivolve to…!" "…Wendigomon!" She yelled, swinging around, punching the air. "Biyomon digivolve to…!" "Birdramon!" The phoenix screeched, landing. "Coronamon digivolve to…!" "…Firamon!" The fire lion snarled and landed. All four champions surrounded their tamers. "Howling Destroyer!" Wendigomon let out a roar at a airdramon who quickly brushed it off.

"Lion's Roar!" A loud booming roar sounded, Sabermon, Lekismon, and Dorugamon appeared on the scene. All the tamers were together once more. "Alright everyone, lets finish this!" Growlmon roared as the champions nodded, each taking a airdramon, unleashing full force upon them. Once all of them were digieggs, the digimon reverted to rookie form. "Its about time you guys made it!" Renee said as she grinned at the three who nodded. Raito's head turned to the east. "…the dark continent is where we'll find darkcherubimon…" He said as all the tamers turned to the east. "DarkCherubimon, your going down!" Tasuke yelled. The champion digimon appeared. Miyu and Renee rode on Birdramon, while Wendigomon lumbered beneath them. Artemis and Takuno rode on Sabermon who ran alongside Lekismon. Tasuke stood on Growlmon's shoulder while Kouen rode Firamon. Dorugamon took flight with Raito on his back. The final clash, would be held soon…

The tamers together again! The final clash is coming up soon so don't miss digimon genesis!


	23. Chapter 22: Miyu Ubducuted! Panic!

The digimon landed outside the large structure that housed DarkCherubimon. "This is it…" Miyu said as she lept onto Growlmon who held her with one of his massive paws. "We need to get inside some how…" Kouen said looking around. "Kouen-sama. We've got company." Pterimon came out of the sky. "Pterimon! Their armor digimon!" Lekismon said clenching her gloves. "Alright, everyone off." Sabermon said as the tamers were set down. "You guys know what---" Artemis was cut off by the eruption beneath the earth.

Digmon rose from the earth. Their eyes were narrowed and ferocious. "We won't let you harm DarkCherubimon-sama!" The digmon all said at once. Moosemon came from the east. "Halt!" The elder moosemon shouted. "Look at that girl in the kimono! Does she not look like the girl Sire described?" He asked the digmon who studied her. "By god she does! You! Girl! Come here!" The lead digmon said. "I don't think so." Growlmon snarled. Miyu hid behind Tasuke who glared at the digimon. "Growlmon." Growlmon let out a roar, the champion digimon; Sabermon, Wendigomon, Firamon, Dorugamon, and Lekismon all took a step forward.

"Let's end this and get inside." Garudamon murmured as the champion digimon began their attack. Attacks were set out among the landscape. By the time the battle ended, armor digieggs laid scattered. The digimon were exhausted. All that was left was Moosemon and Digmon. "We have no choice." Moosemon said as a highpitched screech filled the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lekismon screamed, covering her ears. The digimon and their tamers fell to the ground in agony, but before anyone could do anything, a lynxmon appeared, grabbing hold of Miyu. "MIYU!" Tasuke screamed. "TASUKE-KUN!" She was dragged away. Once Lynxmon was near the castle, the highpitched noise stopped and the two armor digimon ran.

"Damn it! Miyu!" Tasuke said beating the ground. Guilmon came over, laying a paw on his shoulder. "Tasuke…don't worry…we'll get her back…" Guilmon swept his golden gaze over to Lopmon who was searching the grounds. "Ah!" Lopmon said rushing over to a object on the ground. Miyu's pink and white digivice laid over nearby. Lopmon picked it up, laying it over her neck. "Miyu…!" Lopmon said as tears came to her eyes. Guilmon came over, eyes narrowed. "I promise we'll get Miyu back!" Guilmon said turning his head to the castle. "Tasuke…we have to go…" Renee said laying a hand on his shoulder. Tasuke clenched his fist, standing up with a angered look, "Miyu…we're coming!"

Wow! Didn't expect Miyu to get captured! I wonder what DarkCherubimon wants with Miyu?!


	24. Chapter 23: Shocking Revelations!

Miyu found herself in a large room, large pillars supported the high roof. Miyu looked around, a large form sat in front of her. "Miyu…" A gentle yet chilling voice said, his large finger ran beneath her chin. "You've grown…last time I saw you…you were a little crybaby…" His laughter boomed throughout the room. "…Gargomon…?" She asked, she took hold of his finger. "No…your not him…!" She backed up in fear. "Miyu…" The voice said leaning forward; it was DarkCherubimon.

Meanwhile, the tamers and their rookies had entered the castle. "Alright everyone, we need to split up, we can cover more ground that way. "Artemis, you go with Takuno and Tasuke. Raito and Renee, your with me." Kouen said as the tamers nodded; except for Tasuke. "Who made you leader?!" He said snarling. "Look, Tasuke, you haven't been yourself since Miyu was captured." He murmured. "Artemis, keep a eye on him. Renee. Raito. Let's go." Kouen took off with the other two tamers and their rookies before Tasuke could say anything.

Back in the main chamber, Miyu stared at DarkCherubimon with her reddish brown gaze. "Ho…How did you become this way?!" She said tears streaming down her cheek. "…I wandered in darkness for many a month…I didn't know what to do…I became…not right…I felt…lonely…" He stared at Miyu. "But now that you're here, that can all be fixed…" DarkCherubimon laid his head down. "Will you pet my head…like you used too…?" He asked. Miyu hesitated but let her head rest on his shoulder, he laid down, his head close to her body.

Tasuke ran down the dark hall, Guilmon ran at his side, behind him he could hear Artemis and Raito's footsteps. Their rookies not far behind. But then he heard more pawsteps. "Tasuke…! Wait…!" Lopmon appeared, leaping onto Guilmon's head. "I thought we told you to stay outside…!" Tasuke said stopping. "I'm gonna rescue Miyu too! I'm her digimon!" Lopmon said eyes narrowed. Guilmon ran ahead before anyone could say anything. "G-Guilmon! Wait!" Tasuke yelled, the group descended deeper into darkness…

DarkCherubimon's eyes opened when DemiDevimon appeared. "Your lordship…we have 'rats' in our midst…" He hissed. The digimon sat up with Miyu beside him. "I expect YOU to deal with it." He snarled, "Y-Yes your darkness!" Demidevimon shouted as he flew off. "…gargomon…don't be mean…" She murmured. "Silence!" DarkCherubimon boomed, he slapped his hand into her, sending her flying. "Miyu…!" He said standing up and running over, catching her before she fell. "I'm sorry…" He said to the unconscious girl.

Suddenly Tasuke's group burst in. "Miyu!" Lopmon yelled. She lept forward. "Lopmon digivolve to…!" "Wendigomon!" The large brown beast landed. "Guilmon!" "Yeah!" Tasuke held out his digivice, "Guilmon digivolve to…!" "…Growlmon!" Growlmon had steam blowing from his nose as he landed beside Wendigomon. "Lunamon!" "Ready!" "Lunamon digivolve to…Lekismon!" The rabbit champion landed gracefully. "So…you've arrived…" DarkCherubimon growled…

Wow! DarkCherubimon is the gargomon that saved Miyu's life?! That's a shocker! But at least they found her! But what's gonna happen now?!


	25. Chapter 24: The Final Battle Part I

The three champion digimon stood there facing DarkCherubimon. "Sleipmon! Magnamon! ChaosGallantmon!" He roared. Three digimon shot from the darkness. They were shining in armor. Sleipmon stepped towards Lekismon, eyes narrowed. "Well well…I get a bunny for a playtoy…" Sleipmon was a large red armored six legged digimon with two arms and a sword in one with a shield on the other. He charged at Lekismon who dodged easily. Lekismon moved the battle away from the others, as the two began to battle.

Growlmon snarled at ChaosGallantmon. "I can't fight like this…" Growlmon said flicking his tail. "Right!" "Growlmon digivolve to…WarGrowlmon!" The large metal version of Growlmon landed, roaring in defiance. Finally, Raito stepped forward. "Dorumon…let's go…" He said as he held out his digivice. A blast of light shone on Dorumon, "Dorumon ultimate digivolve to…!" "…DoruGreymon!" The large red dragon with gold and black markings landed, roaring. "Alright you metalhead, let's go!" DoruGreymon roared, he took flight as well as Magnamon, the two began a aerial battle…

"Tasuke!" A voice roared. A large golden bird crashed through the wall, Renee sat on her claw. A large flaming digimon crashed forward as well. Behind them was Sabermon. "Meet my new friend, Phoenixmon!" Phoenixmon let out a screech, landing. "Tasuke, go and save Miyu, we'll handle this." Renee climbed onto Phoenixmon and headed for ChaosGallantmon, the two digimon began to battle. "Go." The large flaming digimon murmured. "This is Apollomon, like the sun, he can overcome anything." Kouen smirked. Tasuke nodded. "WarGrowlmon!" He shouted. He climbed onto WarGrowlmon's back and the large digimon headed straight for DarkCherubimon.

Lekismon was panting. "Lekismon…!" "Don'----" Lekismon was knocked into a wall. A bright light began to shine as the rabbit champion stood up. "Lekismon mega digivolve to…!" "Dianamon!" The large moon warrior stepped out, plad in silver armor. "I can feel Artemis' energy flowing through me…" Sleipmon charged at Dianamon who took hold of his sword and shield, she swung him around into the wall, the two fighting once more.

Wendigomon ran after Tasuke. DarkCherubimon snarled. "Storm of Judgement!" Thunder rained down upon the tamer and digimon. When the smoke cleared, WarGrowlmon was standing over his tamer, data could be seen. "WarGrowlmon…!" "T-Tasuke…are you alright…?" WarGrowlmon asked. "Y-Yeah…but you…!" "I'll be alright…after all…better me than you…" WarGrowlmon collapsed. "WARGROWLMON!!!!" A mysterious red light began to shine. Tasuke began to glow a bright red as WarGrowlmon and Tasuke were consumed in a mysterious light…

The team's back together again! 3 out of 7 megas have shown themselves! I wonder who's next and what's with Tasuke and WarGrowlmon?!


	26. Chapter 25: The Final Battle Part II

"Wargrowlmon biomerge to…!" Tasuke and WarGrowlmon began to fuse together, "Gallantmon!"A white armored digimon with a red helmet and a red cape with a spear and shield stepped out of the light. "Let her go or I will be forced to use my abilities against you, DarkCherubimon." Gallantmon said with serious eyes. DarkCherubimon smirked. "Yeah right." He said as he held out his hand while holding Miyu in his clutches. "You asked for it." Gallantmon warned. "Light of the Joust!" He shouted, his spear pointed at DarkCherubimon, a bright light shone and struck DarkCherubimon in the shoulder, causing him to drop Miyu.

Gallantmon flew beneath her, catching her in his arms. "Are you alright, maiden?" He asked in a charming voice. Miyu opened her eyes, "Yes." She said as she planted a kiss on the biomerged digimon's cheek. Gallantmon let Miyu down near Wendigomon. "We'll handle this---" "No. I will." Miyu said as she took hold of her digivice from Miyu. "Miyu? Who is this…_pathetic_ digimon? I thought we were to be partners…" DarkCherubimon grinned evilly. "No. You left me and Lopmon mended me. I won't let you harm any of my friends anymore!" She yelled. "Wendigomon!" "Right!" "Wendigomon mega digivolve to…Cherubimon!" A large pink version of DarkCherubimon appeared.

Gallantmon's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" He said watching Cherubimon. "This is where it comes to a end." Cherubimon said in a girly voice. DarkCherubimon stared like he would if he was staring in a mirror. "Fine. Let's end this!" The two's arms took hold of one another as the two began to push each other back. "Gallantmon!" Cherubimon said tossing DarkCherubimon to the ground. Gallantmon held his shield in front of him. "Shield…OF THE JUST!" He shouted, his shield shot out a beam at DarkCherubimon, piercing him through the chest. DarkCherubimon let out a wretched scream as his data began to refragment into a digiegg. The digiegg immediately hatched into a Zerimon. "Z…Zerimon…" Miyu said moving towards the baby digimon…

The fighting ceased as Sleipmon, Magnamon, and ChaosGallantmon were sent into digieggs that degenerated into data. The digimon returned to their fresh forms and all the tamers came over to meet Miyu, Cherubimon, and Gallantmon. "Zerimon…" Miyu said holding the digimon close. "Miyu…" Suddenly the whole place began to shake. "We have to get out of here. "Grani!" A large plane-like object appeared. "Get this children out of here." He said as Grani seemed to nod, the tamers climbed on and were transported out. Cherubimon degenerated into Conomon. Miyu picked up the two carefully, "My babies…" She said burying her face into their soft fur. Gallantmon picked her up carefully and left the crumbling palace…

Wow! What a way to end the final battle! Next chapter will be the last one so don't miss it!


	27. Epilogue

The tamers all arrived in the real world, holding their digimon. "So what do we do now?" "Well…for one maybe Zerimon could tell us why he attacked in the first place!" Renee snarled. "Calm yourselves." Zerimon said leaping onto a picnic table. "I was sent into darkness by some unknown force, I grew lonely…longing for Miyu, so my lonliness created a monster…darkcherubimon…over time, I grew insane and eventually became the victim of my own insanity, that's why I was darkcherubimon. I didn't mean to hurt anyone…" Zerimon murmured. "Well you did!" Renee snapped. "Stop it." Kouen said facing her, glaring. Renee blushed a bit. "But…your fight is not over…for now you may rest…but…I sense a new beginning is about to happen…" Zerimon murmured.

"Well I guess this is goodbye…" The tamers stood in a circle, holding their digimon in their arms. "Don't worry, we'll see one another again!" Renee said grinning. "But…" Renee's gaze swept to Miyu and Tasuke who were standing over nearby. "Will I see you again?" Miyu asked. "I'm sure…we'll see each other again, after all, Zerimon said our journey isn't over…" Tasuke glanced over at Miyu. Miyu stared up at him. Slowly the two touched lips, closing their eyes. Renee blushed a bright red, out of embarrassment she bumped into Kouen who blinked down at her…

Meanwhile, the sky seemed calm, but out on the horizon, a new evil was beginning to form…

Thank you for reading Digimon Genesis! I'm sorry if it was kinda sucky, but I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for season two that will be released soon! Its title will be Digimon: Digital Retribution! Thanks again!


	28. Digimon Genesis Characters

**Digimon Genesis Characters**

Miyuki Otoyoshi – Lopmon and Terriermon (Friendship)

Tasuke Orchiro – Guilmon (Courage)

Renee Tetsumia – Biyomon (Love)

Kouen Kagiyaki – Coronamon (Prudence)

Artemis Kagiyaki – Lunamon (Tranquility)

Raito Hazuna – Cupimon (Dorumon) (Light)

Takuno Micheals – Cubmon (Hope)


End file.
